


Don't Judge Me

by LutaHatathli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Futakuchi Kenji is a Little Shit, Help, Kozume Kenma in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutaHatathli/pseuds/LutaHatathli
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 8





	Don't Judge Me

Kuroo knew they had been dating since they got closer after Shrimpy's "Return Home Victory". Hell, it was Shrimpy who had introduced them. Well, not intentionally, Futakuchi had been a tag-along when Hinata had wanted to introduce Kenma and that big guy, Aone. Things just hadn't quite worked out the way Shrimpy thought they would, and Kenma who had actually showed an interest in the things Futakuchi talked about, which was no easy task. Not to mention him thinking the crude and sometimes filthy jokes Futakuchi liked to randomly spout sometimes was funny. .... They were funny, but maybe a little childish. *Perhaps that's why Kenma thought they were funny or at least silly.* 

It didn't matter anyway, it'd been half a year since then and Futakuchi was all but officially moved in here at Kenma's place. He was staying over every weekend, and if his work allowed it, he would stay into the week as well. He'd heard last week that Futakuchi had put in for a transfer at his work to come to a sister-company(Energy Corporation) here in Tokyo. As hard as Kuroo worked for his job, he was a bit jealous about Futakuchi's expertise in his field of work. He knew this from overheard several one-sided conversations when Kenji would be talking on the phone guiding coworker without even so much as having a diagram to look at. 

*THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW!* Kuroo thought, *I NEED FUTAKUCHI!* 

By "need" he meant his help, of course. Kuroo had just tried getting Kenma to sponsor some knew players, they were really promising, but he knew going in that this would be hard because of Kenma's favoritism issues. As anyone could see by his defeated expression and hunched body still sitting and leaned forward onto the floor. That had been when he spotted Futakuchi standing outside in the backyard tending to Kenma's severely neglected gardens. Which now look healthy and like a well loved garden; Futakuchi seemed to have that special green-thumb for growing things. 

Kuroo peeked to make sure Kenma had his headset on again for his live-stream before moving shiftily out to the gardens to join Kenji. He made his request short, simple, and to the point. 

"I need you to bribe Kenma for me." 

Kenji jumped a little, not having expected the company. "What?" Kenji asked, arching a confused brow at Kuroo, a presence in the house that he'd gotten used too, even if he'd been jealous of the guy in the beginning. 

"Man, no- like, Futakuchi, I normally wouldn't ask this, but you know how stubborn Kenma is, right? If he doesn't see profit margins or Shrimpy, then he isn't interested, right??" 

Kenji, brow still arched, and slightly leaning away from Kuroo now. "Right….?" 

Kuroo moved to stand in front of Kenji and bowed at the hips to him. "I beg you, Futakuchi-san! Please bribe Kenma into sponsoring two promising athletes!" 

Kenji's expression turned to that of realization and he half chuckled and sighed before nudging Kuroo's shoulder to stand up again. He had a smile now though that Kuroo didn't like. "And what do I get in return for my services, Kuroo-san?" He all but purred out, almost as manipulative as Kenma. 

"Sex?" 

Kenji's face dropped to disgust. 

"WITH KENMA! UGH! NO!" Kuroo quickly yelled out a little loudly because now he was grossed out. "Not me, fuck- No! Like-" he push his hands out uselessly in Kenma's general direction inside the house as if shooing those thoughts away to him. "Him. Not me, Futakuchi." 

"Hahaha! Good, I was about to say..." 

"Please, don't say anything..." Kuroo sighed. "Anyway... Would you help a guy out? Or at least these boys? They aren't the demon duo or anything, but they say that's where they get their inspiration and they work so well together that they carry the rest of their college team." 

Kenji held up a hand to gently ask Kuroo to stop trying to sell him on these boys. "I'll help, but I don't know what good it might do. Kenma doesn't fall for ulterior motives." He patted Kuroo's shoulder and handed him the gardening hoe he'd been using. "I'll try though, and you own me some beer as well." 

"No problem! No problem at all, I'll get you the best Sake I can find." 

Kenji left and went back inside. 

Kuroo's reputation and maybe he career was riding on this, so he was a little more than curious about the outcome and snuck over to the outside door to the room Kenma was currently gaming in and sat in the outer walkway to peek through a hole the cats had made in the screen. Listening would have been okay, but the hole made his curious nature flair, and when he peeked inside he watched what could have only been achieved by Kenji Futakuchi.   
~  
Inside, Kenji knew Kenma wouldn't hear him if he spoke, or even really notice him, so he peeked at the screens and sure enough Kenma was live-streaming with a couple of hundred thousand followers watching. So, as off-screen as he possibly could, Kenji reached out and tapped Kenma's shoulder. *I should have asked to wait until after the stream.*   
He may be off camera, but he could see the message board on the top right screen all but explode the second he reached into frame to gain Kenma's attention. 

"WHO WAS THAT?!" was a popular response.   
And "IS THERE A SPECIAL GUEST TODAY?!" Some asked about Kuroo, some asked about him because of that one time he didn't know Kenma was streaming and walked through the background in nothing but a towel. He'd just gotten out of the shower and was walking back to Kenma's room for clothes. Kenji had gotten in trouble for that, so now he made it a point to check the screens before popping up. 

Kenma had jumped much the way Kenji had when Kuroo spooked him outside, but Kenma's bitchy scowl was met with a smile and Kenji absolutely loved visibly seeing the fight drain from Kenma’s expression. He sighed and muted the mic before turning back to Kenji, not caring if his viewers only saw him talking to someone off camera. "What is it, Kenji? I'm streaming right now, you know?" 

Kenji kept his smile, and reached down to lightly hold Kenma's pinky finger, always careful to stay out of frame. "I know, but I was wondering if we could talk for a moment." 

All his viewers saw was Kenma fully turning his chair perpendicular to his computer, actually removing his attention from the screens, the stream, and the game he was playing. "what is it, is something wrong?" Kenma asked, a little concerned because Kenji normally didn't interrupt streams on purpose since it was literally his job. 

Kenji, still smiling, crouched down to a knee and held Kenma's hand in his lap. 

Kuroo, outside, whispered, "what? are you proposing Futakuchi??" 

"Nothing is wrong, but I had a conversation with Kuroo, and I am a little worried, baby." Kenji said, and unconsciously reached up to touch Kenma's face, Kenma even moved as if to begin nuzzling his hand, but Kenji remembered the thousands of viewers watching and shifted the action quickly to resting his hand on Kenma's shoulder. 

Kenma understandably looked disappointedly at the hand, but sighed as he understood why. "If it's about the sponsorship, then I'm disappointed that you were conned into being his gofer. I already said no, Kenji." 

Shaking his head, Kenji let his hand fall back to Kenma's lap. "No, no. That's your choice-"

Kuroo: *What are you dooooiing Futakuchiiii?!* 

"and I won't interfere with your work, but I am concerned about the lack of sponsorships you've been a part of since Hinata went made it to the national team." 

Kenma pouted a little, "lack? I've sponsored many players-" 

"Not personally though." Kenji pointed out, and made Kenma pout more. "I understand your connections, baby, but don't you think it would be good moral for your company, your employees, if you started personally sponsoring players again?" 

Kenma face screwed up into exasperation as he flopped backwards into his chair with a sigh. "Fuck, I hate it when you make sense." 

Kenji chuckled and pulled one of Kenma's hands up to kiss lightly on the back of his fingers. "I'm only saying that if the kids are good, as good as expectations play them out to be, why not take an interest in them? If not for their futures, than for the company's future." 

Kenma snorted, but was smiling again, "and since when are you an expert on running a company?" 

Kenji grinned, "since I started learning from the best." 

"Ohhh, I see, so you're just using me to gain standing in the world is it?" Kenma accused lightheartedly. 

Laughing again, Kenji purred, "Oh, you know it, baby. I'm all about that profit." 

"Mmhmmm, and what? The sex is just a bonus, right?" Kenma teased back, their light tones telling each other that they really had nothing real to fear from one another. 

"Well, yeah, don't you know that sex is the best way to close a deal." Kenji teased as his hands moved to spread over Kenma's thighs, rubbing upwards slowly, and neither realized it was too far and his arms came into view a little on the stream. 

Kenma rested his own arms on the arms of the chair, fully accepting any kind of touch Kenji had to give him. "Are you speaking from experience?" 

Licking his lips, Kenji honestly couldn't help the grin on his face. "Well, I don't know, why don't you assess my abilities some more? Since I was already able to land the biggest deal with you, Mr. CEO." 

"Haha!" Kenma laughed and reached out to caress Kenji's cheek, "oh, no no no, my sweet Kenji, you haven't landed *that* deal yet. You're still on the test and assessment stage of this deal." 

Kenji honestly didn't like the way that sounded in his ears for some reason. He knew they were playing, but still, his hand reached out to grab hold of the front of Kenma's hoodie and jerked him forward. Kenji glanced to make sure Kenma's face was off screen a split second before pressing his lips to Kenma's. Forcing the kiss until Kenma let out a small sigh and started melting into the kiss, then Kenji pulled away just as quickly. Leaving Kenma blushing and looking like he was about to pounce on Kenji for not finishing what he started. "You forget that I already passed all of your tests, Kitty~ and I've assessed that I've never left you unhappy." Kenji’s grin turned wicked and his voice lowered several octaves. "If fact, I seem to remember you begging me for more~" 

Kenma blushed hard and pushed on Kenji’s shoulders to sit back up, then sink down into his chair, obviously forgetting they had an audience and he started kicked out at Kenji, even if it just made the man start laughing. His laughter was infectious though and Kenma found himself failing to hold a smile back. "Shut upppp! You know I can't fuckin' help myself..." he pouted again, exaggeratedly and cute as could be in Kenji's eyes. 

"I'm happy to know I can make you lose control." he teased and got kicked again, but he caught Kenma's foot this time and held it to the center of his chest as affectionately as if he were holding Kenma's hand there. "I am serious, though, Baby. I'm concerned is all, and although I haven't seen them personally, I also know that Kuroo rarely asks for personal favors involving your careers. He even came begging to me." 

"And now you're begging me in his place, you do know that he tried to pull one of his *I'm sexy and I know you can't resist* faces with me, right?" Kenma said bluntly as he wiggled and pushed his toes on Kenji's chest. 

Kenji blinked, "he did?" 

"Mhm, *knowing* that crap doesn't work on me because I know how ugly his face is in the morning." 

Kuroo: *Heyyy! That was mean, Kenma!* he touched his cheek, *I'm not ugly... am I?* 

Kenji just snorted, "everyone is ugly when they first wake up, Kenma, especially cute CEO's who stay up for 48 hours playing games." 

Kenma kicked Kenji again, hard. "Hey! Mean! *Especially* since I always think you're really handsome in the mornings." 

"Hehe, is that why you always cling to me after I wake up? Because you think I'm pretty?" Kenji’s ego really didn't need that boost, but it didn't hurt either. He started smoothing his hands up Kenma's legs again, and humming softly. 

"We're getting off topic, Kenji." Kenma accused, but again he didn't stop Kenji from touching him. In fact, he may have even spread his legs a little to give Kenji more access. 

Kenji continued to hum, almost purring like a large cat. "I already said all I wanted to, not for Kuroo, but like I said before. I worry about Bouncing Ball, and the morality among your employees when they see their boss working hard as well." 

Kenma was actually quiet now, simply watching as Kenji's hands moved up and down his thigh and calf, gently massaging the muscles underneath. "I can't exactly say you're wrong, but isn't this why I hired so many employees?" 

"So you wouldn't have to do the foot work?" Kenji asked honestly, and smiled when he got an honest nod from Kenma. "I'm not sure it works that way, Kitty." Kenji said, using the pet name he liked to use when he wanted to be extra gentle with Kenma. "Not in this instance at least. Kuroo is one of the best talent scouts there is, right? So why not listen to him when he comes to you with talent at the very least." 

Kenma made a sound and sighed long and slow, "I suppose you're right about that, too. But he almost never comes to me about work, so what if he's just found some shit players that he can't get anyone else to sign?" 

Kenji shook his head, "I think it might be the opposite." He smiled at Kenma's confused glance. "Maybe he doesn't want to bring you talents that might not make it pro. I have a feeling he brought this to your attention *because* he knows it'll bring in those profits you love so much. Maybe these kids are the real deal and Kuroo wants you to have them." 

"That's a lot of maybe's, Kenji." 

"Mmmh~ Maybe~" Kenji countered animatedly. Which got his kicked again, but they both fell into laughter now. "So will you think about, or at least hear Kuroo out fully?" 

Kuroo: *Yes! Say yes goddamnit! You know you want to!!* 

Kenma hummed and thought about it for a moment, and much to Kuroo's delight, he nodded. "Fine, I'll give him a chance." 

Kenji smiled, "that's awesome, baby. I'll-" he had been getting up, only making it to standing on his knees on the floor before Kenma snaked his legs around his torso too quickly to stop, and pulled Kenji forward until he had to brace himself on the chair or fall on top Kenma. He didn't even have time to react as Kenma got him into arms length and pulled on his shirt collar this time as a retaliation for the kiss Kenji has teased him with earlier. 

When Kenma pulled away he was smiling, but quickly became confused at how shocked Kenji looked. His smile faded, "Wha-" Kenji's eyes flicked to the screens beside them, which made the alarm bells *finally* go off in Kenma's head. He gasped hard and pushed Kenji back out of frame. "SHIT! SHITSHITFUCK!" Kenma scrambled to sit up and cover the camera eye with his hand, but the message board said it all. 

307,849+ people around the world just saw their beloved Kodzuken having a private conversation with someone off camera for several minutes. They'd actually been concerned when their Kodzuken was jerked off screen for a few seconds, but NOW! Now everyone not only saw Kenji, but witnessed the blunder Kenma just displayed. They mostly wanted to know who the man was, and nearly every other question was asking if Kodzuken was gay. 

Groaning hard, Kenma couldn't even begin to think of a way out of this. His streams were not only live, but recorded and automatically posted to all of his media's once he switched them off. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkk......" 

Kenji was still kneeling on the floor, watching helplessly as the number of viewers seemed to burst in now, and the messages were coming in so fast that even Kenma's system was lagging a little from it. "Kenma?" 

"Mh!" Kenma just made that sound and shook his head. "Nope. Not yet- don't talk." 

Kenji nodded and sat perfectly still, when it came to Kenma's games, it was his livelihood at stake, so he always understood why Kenma wanted to keep their relationship hidden from public eye. He'd only looked over when Kuroo actually came into the room and sat much further away, but his body language said he was ready to do anything to help. 

Kenma ended up pausing the stream with his adorable "Kodzuken Intermission" screen that a fan made for him. It was a cute animated chibi that looked like Kenma sitting at his desk sleeping. Kenma was honestly sitting in the same position, but obviously not sleeping. It was nearly ten full minutes before he sat up and breathed his stress out calmly and looked at the message board that was now slowed down and half of it was showing concern for Kenma now. His hardcore supporters were even donating funds that had pro-LGBT comments attached. Kenma turned on a system in the chat that slowed people from spamming messages so he could type in and ask the donators to please stop because he wasn't an official representative of the LGBT community. It didn't help, they still donated to show their support. He ended up sighing heavily and turning back Kenji. "I'm sorry." 

Kenji titled his head a little, "for what? Shouldn't I be the one apologizing here?" 

Kenma shook he head, "No..." he sighed, "no, because it was my mistake, I JUST- I can't believe I forgot..." he groaned and looked at Kenji again. "What am I supposed to do now?" 

Kuroo actually spoke out first, interrupted whatever Kenji was about to say. "You could just come out, right? Because, it's not like you identify as gay or anything?" 

"I don't think it matters how I identify myself or why it is that I happened to fall for another man. The public will see and hear what they want to, and I just honestly didn't want my streams to become all about who I choose to sleep with at night." Kenma sighed again and scrunched down in his chair again as if he were deflating and his feet braced themselves on Kenji's thighs. 

"Kenma?" Kenji asked and moved up again to lean in until he was only a few inches from Kenma's face. Kenma’s feet stayed where they were, so his legs were now bent on either side of Kenji’s waist. "Are you perhaps scared?" 

Kuroo was a little surprised, he didn't think Kenma could get scared anymore. He definitely didn't show it in front of him at least... but then again... to him Kenma looked pissed off, not scared. However, when Kenji called his childhood friend out, especially being this close, he saw the shift in Kenma's expression. Something he'd actually never witnessed other than the time's Kenma gets excited over games or Shrimpy. Kenma's eyes darted up and his brows pinched upwards as his lips pulled down into a heavy pout. Kuroo didn't see the rest of the expression as Kenma reached up to hug Kenji around his neck, obscuring his face now, but his did hear the small almost inaudible hum that agreed with Kenji's question. *Wow...* Kuroo thought, *there is definitely something different between these two.* Kuroo wondered offhandedly if he'd ever find someone who he could read like Kenji reads Kenma, someone who relinquished their pride for him like Kenma did for Kenji. 

~  
After much discussion, and maybe a beer or two, Kenma and Kenji decided they make a stream together to answer Kenma's fan-base and their relentless questioning. It wasn't like they had much choice either. Within the hour the stream had been uploaded and Kenma's fans were already spreading screenshots and their own recordings of the event all over the internet. 

After changing his Intermission page to a countdown, they had fifteen minutes until the stream would start again. This time Kenji would be beside him in the "Special Guest" chair. He had turned off the message boards and the donations page because he didn't feel right getting money for kissing his boyfriend... He did this with only his last comment reading "I'll be taking questions after the Live." The events had not only increased Kenma's popularity, but the 300k viewers was now a whopping 2 million paired of eyes waiting to see what would happen. 

"Are you sure about this?" Kenji asked, trying to get comfortable about seeing himself reflected on the screen that he had been trying so hard to avoided for the past half year. 

Kenma nodded and reached over to push steadying hands over Kenji's folded arms. "I am, but only if you're here with me for this." 

Kenji didn't like the idea of being on camera, but with a deep breath he nodded. "Yeah- Yes, of course, Kitty." Kenji leaned down to kiss Kenma briefly and then smiled as he picked up his phone and showed Kenma the screen. "Besides, my mom wants to meet you now." He showed the last few texts from his mom asking about the kiss on Kodzuken's stream, Kenji's confession about dating Kenma, and then her asking "When do I get to meet Kodzuken-kun?" 

Kenma face paled, "your *Mom* watches?!" 

Kenji just nodded, "yeah, she wanted to know why I was taking so many trips to Tokyo instead of visiting them on the weekends." Kenma groaned and bumped his head down on the desk as Kenji just laughed and rubbed his back. "I thought it might be good to rip that band-aid off quickly, besides... your mom watches too, doesn't she?" 

That brought some life back into Kenma. His lungs gasping hard aas he reached for his phone, not having even been thinking about that until now. Sure enough... much like Kenji's mom, his own was spamming him texts and calls asking about the man on Kenma's live stream. "Ffffffffuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhgccckkkkk!!!! She didn't even know I'm dating anyone..." Kenma groaned out. "Today sucks." 

Kenji laughed a bit, "my parents didn't know either, if you think it'll be bad, I'll stay with you when you talk to her." 

Kenma looked up, "You will?" he looked almost completely relieved just knowing Kenji would be there with him as support. 

"Of course~" Kenji leaned into kiss Kenma again, but they were interrupted by Kuroo loudly clearing his throat. "Not to ruin you guys' gross intimate moment, but you have less than a minute until the live starts." 

Kenma gasped again and they both sat up a bit straighter. 

Ten seconds. 

"Breathe, Kitty." Kenji whispered and smiled a little when Kenma took one last deep breath.

[•Live] 

Kenji wasn't really watching the screens, he was just watching and enjoying the cute intro Kenma always did when greeting his fans on his streams. 

After the quick intro, he took a quick breath again and gestured towards Kenji. "I... will just get right to it then. Since I made a small mistake that even our parents seem to have seen, I suppose this is sort of a ‘Coming Out' video to them as well.” He blanked for a seconded, “Uhm, so, there were rumors a few months ago when I left my camera on to run to answer the door and everyone saw a half naked man walk through the room behind us here. Well, much to my delight, those rumors disappeared, but surprise! Most of them were scarily accurate." 

Kenji commented on that to Kenma, "in my defense I didn't think you were streaming that time because the room was empty." 

"Yeah, I know, and that was- um... easy to cover up and move on." Kenma replied quickly, turning an apologetic smile to Kenji who only smiled and nodded with a hummed agreement. With Kenji's support, Kenma sat up again and looked at the camera, as always he spoke easily when he imagined everyone who was quietly listening as if they were all in the same room. "I never wanted my career or my personal streams to be defined in any way by my personal life and decisions, however... I feel this is a case I can't just sweep under the keyboard because it was my fault for-... for forgetting that I was streaming and getting caught up in a conversation I was having… So if any of you decide to blame someone, blame me, and not Kenji because he does try his best not to be seen on camera." 

Kenji blinked and leaned forward a little to look at Kenma, "what would they have to blame with though?" 

Kenma blinked back at him and blanked again for a few seconds before sputtering, "I don't know !! Nh- but Y'know... just in case, because this wasn't your fault." 

Kenji smirked and snorted, "no, you know who we should blame?" He made a not-so subtle pointing gesture towards Kuroo for was standing far away from the camera's scope. 

Kenma snorted too when he looked up and saw Kuroo's devastated face. "Good choice." He cleared his throat, it wasn't weird for 'Kodzuken' to get off topic during a stream afterall, but he always came back to the original subject. "Anyway, uhm..." he looked back at the camera and lightly slapped Kenji with the back of his hand cuz he could see him still laughing at Kuroo on the feed.

"Oh, sorry." 

"Aannnnyway." Kenma said again, "Lets start by you just introducing yourself." 

Kenji pointed at himself and looked to Kenma, "me?" He asked, Kenma nodded. "All of it?" he asked, Kenma nodded. "Uh- um..." now he was nervous. "Haa-Okay. So... Hi," he waved and Kenma rolled his eyes. "Oi! Stop that, I'm not used to this like you." He shot out at Kenma who just laughed a little. "Annnyway." he mocked Kenma's tone, "I GUESS I don't have a screen name..." 

"You technically do, on that game we play together." Kenma commented. 

"SourGumDaddy? Really? You want me to say my name is SourGumDaddy?" Kenji asked, and both Kenma and Kuroo started laughing out loud. Kenji rolled his eyes back to the camera eye. "My name is *not* SourGumDaddy... It's Kenji, and I'm... I've been dating Ken- Kodzuken for...." he peeked at Kenma, "Six months?" 

"A little more, *SourGumDaddy~*” he teased, “We met after Shoyo's victory." Kenma said a little quietly, remembering that night and smiling a little. "Like, no offense to you Shoyo," he looked at the camera, having no doubt that Hinata is watching or will see the stream soon after. "or to your friend, Kenji, but Aone was far too big and scary for me to get comfortable with." 

Kenji grinned and looked back at Kenma, but the camera could still see his shit-eating grin. "Is that a thank you I hear? For wedging myself between you two?" 

"Literally? no, that was rude as fu- uh- uuuudge..." Kenma almost forgot he was streaming again because Kenji has this innate ability to suck him into a conversation. Which was one of the first things he fell in love with, the fact that Kenji was about to talk to him and keep both of them fully engaged in the conversation even when it veers over several unrelated topics. "But for the rest, yes.. thank you for 'wedging yourself' into my life." 

Kuroo thought he was about to hurl, but when the two just kept staring at each other for several more seconds, Kuroo quickly cleared his throat again. "Seriously, focus you guys!" he whispered, but the audio still picked it up. 

Kenji coughed, looked at Kuroo and felt like he just got caught cheating on a test. "Y-Yeah, so that's about it, I suppose." He looked at Kenma, "sorry, I'm not sure what to say to be honest other than just the fact that I'm your boyfriend." 

Kenma sat up and pet Kenji on the head, "You did fine. Would you like to answer questions now?" 

Kenji looked at the empty message board, still locked from the public. "Me?" 

"YEhhsss... Stop being shy, it really doesn't suit you." Kenma teased and reached over to get the mouse pointer over the button to unmute the chat. "Are you ready?" 

"I mean, sure. Yeah. Why not?" Kenji was not sure, but he would endure for Kenma. He'd answer as many as he could. 

Kenma clicked the button and an absolute FLOOD of messages poured in. 

"Whoa... How do we even begin with this?" Kenji asked, leaning forward to try to read the messages zipping up the screen. "How do *you* answer questions when they’re so many?" 

"Ah." Kenma forgot to turn the slow-mo mode on. "Like this. I make them have to wait to post so it comes in slower, and they usually take the time to ask real questions like this, too, instead of just random comments. Like... this one, 'How did you two meet?'" Kenma smiled, "We already answered that though." 

Kenji nodded, "Unless you want to give a more detailed version of the story?" 

"Uhhhmmmm, I'll leave that up to you because 90% of these questions are directed at you right now, *SourGumDaddy*." Kenma was only teasing a little, but it was fun seeing Kenji out of his comfort zone. 

Kenji sat back with a sigh, trying to hide his smile with a hand, "seriously? You want me to tell two mil- two and a half million people how we really got together?" 

Kenma screwed his lips up as he hummed loudly and thought seriously about it. "Okay, maybe not *THAT* story... Just the... like the beginning. Meeting each other... and stuff." 

"And stuff, huh?" Kenji shook his head, "Alright, well... To keep it as quick as possible, we actually sort of knew each other long before six months ago. We were both rivals on opposing Highschool Volleyball teams." 

"You were the Captain~" Kenma praised. 

Kenji snorted, "If that's a winning factor, then I should point out that *he* was *your* Captain." He said and pointed to Kuroo still standing off camera. 

Kenma simply waved his hand dismissively towards Kuroo, "he doesn't count." 

Kenji burst out laughing to the point that he started coughing and rolled out of view in his chair to just get away for a moment. 

"Nooo! What are you doing? Come back. Come back. Don't roll out of the shot." Kenma was saying as he got up from his chair to grab the arm of Kenji's and dragged him back over. 

Kenji was still laughing, and looking at Kuroo's sullen face made everything worse. It was several seconds before Kenji was able to sober up and waved at Kuroo helplessly. "Ahhahaha~ Oh, man, I feel sorry for you right now, bro." 

Kuroo had his arms crossed and he rolled his eyes. "Don't, I'm seriously used to it. Just answer the questions already." 

Kenji sobered up, but could help still smiling, "Aaah, Okay, so yeah, we've known each other, but never honestly spoke to each other." he glanced at Kenma, "you were a pretty shy kid back then, that's all I really knew." 

Kenma smirked, "and you were an asshole if memory serves me right." 

Laughter again filled the room, and a lot of the comments on the screen were saying how much they were falling in love with Kodzuken's boyfriend's voice. "Yeah, yeah. I was a massive jerk in high school. I always wanted to get under my opponents skin during matches to fuck with them." 

Kenma quickly pushed his hand over Kenji's mouth, "no f-bombs, remember?" 

"Oh right, sorry." Kenji said through Kenma's hand before reaching up to pull it down from his face and hold it under the desk. "I still consider the after-party to be our first real meeting though, so-" he looked back at the camera, "about six or so months ago we met at an after-party to celebrate MSBY’s Victory over the Adlers. It also doubled as a welcome home party for MSBY's Shoyo Hinata, who is also one of Ke- Kodzuken's close friends, and a close friend to *my* best friend. I'm also friends with Hinata, but not as close as my friend." Kenji took a breath, "Apparently MSBY's star likes to play matchmaker and was trying to get Aone and Ke- Kodzuken's- sorry, I'm really not used to you gamer tag..." 

"It's okay, keep going." Kenma encouraged, just sitting back in his chair watching and listening intently, his expression changing in slight ways as Kenji told their story. 

"After a few drinks in I had already noticed the awkwardness forming between the two because my friend is literally the quietest guy any of you will ever meet, he isn't a conversation starter, and.. Kodzuken isn't much of one either, so I felt sorry for your favorite gamer here and started talking to him myself. We sort of just..." He looked at Kenma again, "hit it off, I guess." they were innocent words, but they both knew more happened than just "hitting it off", but that was not a safe topic for the people at work. They did exchange a shared knowing smile, though.

Kenma nodded, "Yeah, so that's the story. What's next?" he quickly scanned the questions coming in. "Oh, there's a lot asking about you." He looked up at Kuroo. 

"Why me?" he asked. 

Kenma shrugged, "they're probably just curious." he wave his hand for Kuroo to come over. "Yeah, come, it's fine, just show your face a little and say hi." 

Kuroo sighed and came over to stand and bend down between the chairs. "Hello, I'm just Kodzuken's childhood friend, please don't mind me, guys. Go back to asking the boyfriend questions." he said and quickly left frame again. 

"Oh, yeah, way to appeal to the women with that introduction." Kenma remarked. 

"Man, shut up, I'm not trying to. This is partially my fault, too." Kuroo retorted. 

Kenji pointed at Kenma, "the kiss was ALL him though." That earned him a not so violent shove from said kisser. 

"Next." Kenma announced. "How old- He's my age, about a month older than me. Uhm, 'SourGumDaddy, what made you fall in love with Kodzuken?" Kenma complexion brightened even under the light he used when he knew he would need to be seen, or talking. 

"Really? That name? That's gonna stick isn't it?" Kenji grumbled. 

"Welcome to the internet?" Kenma giggled, but shifted nervously because he didn't want to admit that he regretted saying the question out loud as he had read it. 

Kuroo actually popped back in between them, apparently enjoying himself now, "I'd like to point out that these two haven't yet confessed to each other, so good luck." he left frame, "please, continue~" he said to a very embarrassed Kenma and Kenji who was glaring daggers at him. 

"Really, bro? Why do you have to call us out like that?" Kenji grumbled to the man standing off screen. 

Kuroo arched a brow at him, "Well, if you have a problem with being called out, but maybe it's about time you're both honest. It's *so* obvious since really early on, so just say it." 

Kenji sat back, a muscle in his jaw ticking at he swallowed, "it's not as simple as just *saying it*." he glanced at the live stream, noticing how Kenma was watching him silently and turn to face him. 

"Can we skip this one?" Kenma asked, and pulled a knee up in his chair to hug. "I really don't know how to answer..." 

To Kenma's surprise, Kenji didn't let the topic drop, "I know how to answer," he declared, "but it's more like..." he shifted in his chair, turning more towards Kenma now. "I'm just making sure we're on the same page first... kind of thing." 

Kenma had he arm resting on his knee and curled beside he head which he leaned on and was secretly trying to use to hide his face. He was staring at Kenji, his words making his heart pound loudly in his chest. When Kenma blinked, he let his eyes stay lowered as he nodded. "I know." he whispered, the answer almost too quiet to be picked up by his microphone. Then, much to the internet's delight, Kenma turn toward Kenji, stood up and leaned over to whisper in his boyfriend ear. "Stay the night please." it wasn’t a question, it was more like a polite command. 

Kenji nodded, "of course, Kitty. I was planning to anyway." Kenji's whisper was picked up a bit more easily because of the differences in their vocal tones. So now the internet knew Kodzuken's nickname and it was one that wouldn't be forgotten for many... many years. 

Back in his seat Kenma tried his best to calm down and answer more questions. Most were aimed at Kenji, obviously, and he picked some just because even he was curious. Overall his fans seemed to be receiving the news pretty well. Then he sighed and finally decided to answer one of the many questions about his sexuality since the fluffy questions were starting to turn into a slow discussion about the fans' own guesses to those questions. Most just thought he was gay, which didn't bother him. 

"Okay..." He sat back in his chair and looked over at Kenji who was seated similarly. "I think it's time I answer one of your questions that I've been trying to avoid." he looked back at the screen. 

"Which one?" Kenji asked, seeing many of the questions having been screen-capped and were in little floating windows of their own. Kenma leaned up to point at one in particular. "Oooh... mmh, I mean, if you want to, but honestly I don't think it's that complicated to understand." 

"You're biased, though... and these are my fans, so I want to respect them as much as they do me. It... is a little private, but it's not a big deal." Kenma replied and sat up straighter, fixing his hair a little, but a few strands got stuck in a small stud on his ear and Kenji reached out without hesitation to fix it for him. "Thank you." he cleared his throat, "so... I've decided to answer one question to hopefully appease some curiosity, and also hopefully deter further questioning on this topic. This is a one time deal." He swallowed, "The question is from LilyLynx- cute tag. They asked a pretty broad question that I've been thinking about. It reads, 'Kodzuken, SourGumDaddy, how did you know you liked each other *like that*?', end quote." Kenma glanced at Kenji and was rewarded with a smile that made Kenma smile in return, as if there couldn't be one without the other. "Um, well... To answer that, I should be frank in saying that I'm Pansexual. Which means, for me... Gender, sexual orientation, and lifestyle- in a broad sense of the definition- does not matter. If Kenji ended up being... uh.." he made a face, and half laughed at the image that popped into his head, "A post-transexual, straight, transvestite." Kenma was trying so hard not to laugh as Kenji started laughing as well. Even Kuroo was laughing. "Even with all that baggage, I would still know that I've been attracted to him since the beginning."

Kenji, still laughing, leaned forward, "Just to clarify, I was born male, I don't ever plan on changing that-" 

"Please don't." Kenma said before he could stop himself, and both blushed hard. Kenma fell back in his chair when Kenji pushed him out of utter embarrassment because of WHY he said that. 

"A-and... I used to be straight until I met Kenm- n- ah, Kodzuken. And... Now, what?" he looked at Kenma who was still covering his face. "I guess I'm gay? I don't know..." 

Kenma, still hiding, "probably bi?" 

"Eh~" Kenji shrugged, "whatever works? I'm *him*-sexual." Kenji said, pointing at Kenma. 

Kenma gasped and started slapped Kenji's back and shoulder. Hard, but not enough to know he'd hurt the man. "Don't *SAY* that!! Oh, my GOD!!" 

~   
After they calmed down and got back onto a less dangerous topic, they spent almost another hour just sitting there talking and answering the fun questions. Like, "what is Kodzuken like off camera." 

Kenji immediately got on that boat, "Oh! Oh, ya'll-" his accent slipped a little, an influence from living in a small town and having a dad with a thick northern accent. "don't even know! He is completely different!" 

"KENJI!" Kenma was trying to fight him and cover his mouth, but he was struggling back and laughing. 

"He's lazy, ow! Stubborn! Ahah! ouch! don't scratch me! VIOLENT!" 

Kenma laughed now, "HAH! They already know I'm violent!" 

"Oh, baby, they honestly don't know the half of it." Kenji had stopped struggling by now, Letting Kenma pin him to his chair with one of his lopsided grins that said he already knew he won. "I'm sure our friend over here has more stories than I do to tell." 

Kuroo snorted, "Oh no. You leave me out of this, I'm only still here because I still haven't gotten an answer." 

They both blinked at him, "oh, the sponsorship thing." Kenji said first and Kenma also said "oh" in response.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I have no-" 

"Dude, not right now, after the *LIVE* stream." Kuroo gestured to the six screens with millions of viewers watching and waiting.

~  
After that things calmed down a little more and they spent the remaining time talking about Kenma's gaming plans mostly because they were wondering if Kenji would be joining any gaming sessions. Which was a "most likely no" because of Kenji's job. 

When Kenma finally ended the stream, they both let out long sighs. "That's *exhausting*, Kenma... Constantly having to talk, come up with content, and knowing so many people are watching and listening intently... picking apart everything you say and judging you for what you can't help." 

Kenma smiled at his boyfriend, a swelling in his chest forming until the urge inside him couldn't be denied, coming out of his chair, he all but crawled into Kenji's lap and pulled him into a kiss. 

This shocked Kenji because he knew Kenma was a little shy about kissing in front of people, even his best friend, but he quickly accepted it and caressed his hanid over Kenma's cheeks to hold him there. When Kenma pulled away, Kenji was mirroring his blush and smile. "What was that for?" 

"Nothing, just... don't stop being you, okay?" Kenma replied softly and kissed his cheek before standing and looking back over at Kuroo. "Kenji already convinced me before to help you out, Kuroo. Just set up a time and place." 

Kuroo sighed like he'd been holding his breath and actually bowed formally. "Thank you!" Then he relaxed again, "This weekend should be okay, they are kids, freshmen, at a college nearby, so it's not far. I just want you to see them, if they don't impress you, then you're free to decline." He smiled big. "Now, I've had my fill of seeing you two being lovey-dovey, so I'll be showing myself out now." 

Kenji chuckled, "Alright, man. Thanks for stopping by." he said as if this were his house. 

Once they were alone, Kenji pulled Kenma to him, hugging him tightly and bending until he could bury his face in his sweet Kitty's neck. 

Kenma loved this part of Kenji, he always restrained himself when they had company or were in public, but the second they were alone he became clingy and impatient. Kenma moved his arms up to circle around Kenji's neck, the slightest suggestion of Kenma hanging his weight made Kenji hug him tighter and pull him up as he straighten his back. Kenma wrapped his legs around Kenji's hips and clung just as tightly. 

They stayed like that for a while. No words, no movement. Kenji just stood there in the middle of the room as they held each other. Kenma was the first to break the silence with a soft whisper. "We're on the same page." was all he said and Kenji was pulling back to see Kenma's face. To see the wordless truth in his beautiful eyes. 

"Really?" Kenji asked. 

Kenma nodded and blushed deeply. "I... I never thought about putting what I feel into words..." 

Kenji smiled and nuzzled his nose close to Kenma's. "You don't have to, Kitty." 

"But I want to. I want everyone to know... to know I belong to you. My family, my friends, and even your family and friends. I want everyone important to us to know... that I love you, Kenji Futakuchi." 

Kenji wasn't sure if it was his heart or Kenma's he was hearing and feeling, and he let out a breathy chuckle, "You beat me to it." 

Kenma giggles and pressed the lightest of kisses to Kenji's lips. "We got here at the same time." 

Kenji sighed a bit exaggeratedly and began walking through the house now. "You are seriously a sweet-talker tonight, aren't you?" when he received only a giggle in reply and a tight hug around his neck, Kenji quietly and quickly moved them into Kenma's bedroom. There he kept a tight hold on his cute Kitty as he crawled a short ways up onto the mattress before laying Kenma down beneath him. "You are... amazing. Which is a heavy understatement, but you are, Kenma. You astound me so much every day." He smiled as he saw Kenma's soft cheeks flare deep red and his breathing quickened.

"Who's the sweet-talker now?" Kenma teased even as he was melting under Kenji's gaze. 

"I love you Kenma. I love you, too. I- in the beginning I was admittedly scared because I'd never been so attracted to someone, let alone another man." He brushed his fingers lightly through Kenma's pretty hair, reaching to the back to pull the hair tie out. "I'm glad I listened to my heart. I'm glad it is you I fell in love with." 

Kenma smiled and reached up again to pull Kenji down into another kiss. "It was fate~ We were fated to meet, and now we're fated to be together." he looked up, as if begging for something he desperately wanted. "Forever?" 

Kenji felt like all the air left his lung.. like he would start crying at any second, and at first all he could do was feel himself nodding before he'd even sent the signal from his brain to do so. "Yes." He kept nodding and nuzzling closer, laying over top of Kenma and feeling perfectly comfortable letting his weight fully rest over Kenma's smaller body. Loving how he felt himself notch perfectly between Kenma's legs. "Yes, please." he said again. 

Neither one cared that it just sounded like they were proposing to each other, all that mattered was that they were together.


End file.
